


Mobile Love Story

by NozomiMizore



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Confessions, Getting Together, Inner gay panic Keito, M/M, someone help him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NozomiMizore/pseuds/NozomiMizore
Summary: Eichi’s in the hospital, safe, but a phone call between him and Keito ends in Keito acting rather unlike himself, but both parties are happy.
Relationships: Hasumi Keito/Tenshouin Eichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Mobile Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do dialogue more like Enstars style...hard (´；ω；`) loosely based on mobile love story from prosekai 💕

Keito stated down at the phone in his hand, screen open to his texts from Eichi. He sighed and turned over in his bed. The last message Eichi sent, letting Keito know of his arrival to the hospital for a (hopefully) minor attack, was sent not 10 minutes ago. The pit in his stomach sunk, the feeling all too common between him and Eichi. 

Keito ran a nervous hand through his hair. Just like always, Keito’s thoughts ran wild, wondering if this would be the last time he heard from Eichi, would he have any regrets in regards to how he treated Eichi? 

Keito had _one_ thought and it was that _feeling_. The feeling that tainted their relationship, like a lack of sugar in the tea Eichi loved so much. Keito had tried for so long, for years, to get rid of the feelings he held for his dear childhood friend, knowing every act of kindness or teasing Eichi had shown became twisted in Keito’s mind. It always became “does he like me?” But, unlike the fluffy shoujo manga Keito enjoyed, anything Keito would do to even _hint_ at his feelings to Eichi just left him with more anxiousness and anxiety. If Eichi didn’t reciprocate, their years of friendship could be over. Having Eichi in his life was forever better than a life without Eichi, after all. 

Keito sighed, turning over again. The clock read a bright “1:00 AM,” but Keito thought he might as well respond to Eichi if he was up worrying. He had to be careful to not humor him too much, though. If Keito spoiled him too much, he’d turn into even more of a spoiled brat.

**Keito:** _You should have taken better care of your health. Get well soon._

**Eichi:** _Keitoooo （＾∇＾）you’re awake!!_

Keito smiled to himself. Eichi still used those weird faces Hibiki had taught him, and Keito thought they were cute, though he’d never admit it. The only person who seemed cute using them was Eichi, after all. How incorrigible.

**Keito:** _If you want to leave quickly, you need to go to bed and get off your phone._

**Eichi:** _｡ﾟ(ﾟ´ω`ﾟ)ﾟ｡ but I want to talk to you Keito!! Don’t be a meanie!!_

Keito’s heart skipped a beat. This kind of meaningless conversation was normal for them, Keito being his usual admonishing self and Eichi being a pain. Was there any point in it? Would it ever go anywhere? Keito numbly typed reply after reply to Eichi, just usual back and forth banter. It was familiar and safe, the light quarreling between them.

Keito looked at the clock and saw a startling 2:30 AM. He set his phone on his chest, leaving the latest text from Eichi unanswered. Keito didn’t know if he _wanted_ to do this anymore, this back and forth with Eichi without really saying his feelings. Suddenly, the darkness around him felt suffocating. Keito wanted to get rid of his unreturned feelings, to throw them away and get the sour taste out of his mouth, but he also needed Eichi. His troublesome friend made him feel so complete, so happy, that he couldn’t imagine a life without him. If he could, he’d create a world where the two of them could live forever, any thoughts of Eichi’s illness vanquished. An endless paradise. 

Keito wasn’t thinking, he felt in a trance, picking up his phone and hitting “call.” He wanted to hear Eichi’s voice, to reassure him he was even liked at _all_. 

“Hello?” Eichi’s voice was like an oasis in the silence, a lifeline. Keito breathed a sigh of relief. “Why are you calling, Keito? You never call. It’s a pleasant surprise~♪ I feel like I’m healing already.” 

Keito coughed. “I just figured...if we’re staying up texting anyways, perhaps this is easier. Staring at a screen is troublesome and prevents sleep.” His lie felt easy. He didn’t want to tell Eichi the real reason he was up, antagonizing over _him_. His childhood friend was so troublesome, not even needing to be present to cause Keito grief. 

Eichi chucked, like the sound of beautiful church bells. “Really? You want to stay up and talk to me instead of telling me to ‘go to bed worry about your health?’ Where did Keito go?” Eichi’s tone was light, almost like everything was normal and he wasn’t currently laying in a hospital bed. Perhaps he didn’t even really need to be there, the servants of his house sending him off the moment he coughed, wanting to be rid of the troublesome Tenshouin son. 

Keito stopped himself before his thoughts spiraled. If Eichi found out about Keito’s _predicament_ , he was going to be in trouble. “So what, Eichi. I know telling you to go to bed won’t work, anyways. You never do what’s in the best interest of your health.” 

Life would be so much easier for Keito if he hated his frustrating childhood friend, the same friend who both filled him with joy and made him want to tear his hair out. Why did he love the person who made him feel as indecisive as the taste of Darjeeling tea? 

Over the line, Keito could hear the smile in Eichi’s voice. “You’re just _now_ figuring that out? Fufu, how incorrigible of Keito.” Keito smiled. Eichi trying to mimic Keito was cute. Eichi probably even put his hand to his face, pretending to push up nonexistent glasses. Sitting here, talking with Eichi, made him want to do something, want to just tell Eichi about how he felt. He so often went with his feelings left unvoiced, agonizing him, like an illness that would never fade (a rather crude comparison given who he was talking to). Keito balled a fist in the blanket, kneading it like a cat. The thought of telling Eichi his feelings terrified him. He sighed. 

“Hello? Keito, if you’re tired or anything I’ll just hang up. It’s fine. You need to care about your health too, Mr. Energy Drink cans~ I’ll let you sleep, goodnight,” Eichi said, voice breaking the silence. 

Keito paled, and before he could think about what he was doing, stammered out a too quick “Don’t go!” He felt his face get red. Now he’d done it. He backed himself into a corner, unable to leave safely. 

Eichi’s voice sounded wistful over the speaker. “Hmm, if that’s what my Keito wants, then I won’t go.” He sounded both happy and mischievous. 

Keito’s face heated up even more. ‘ _my Keito_ ’ he’d said. He called Keito _his_. Keito thought his heart had legitimately stopped. He was dying, and those would be the last words he heard. He was happy. 

“Keito? You’re seriously going to tell me to not go, and then go all quiet again. How mean of my closest friend.” Eichi sighed. Clearly he was unaware of the effect adding a pronoun before Keito’s name had on Keito. 

“Eichi. There’s something I need to tell you.” Once again, Keito was speaking with his mouth first, brain second. He’d dug himself a grave and might as well have jumped in it eagerly. It was so uncharacteristic of him, but when had Eichi ever made him feel anything characteristic? 

“What is it, Keito?” Eichi sounded genuinely curious, all the usual playfulness of his tone gone. 

Keito sucked in a breath, clenching the hand not holding his phone into a fist. He already felt warm, nervous settling in his stomach. It felt like the first time he had ever gone on stage as an idol, the first time he had ever sung for Eichi. 

“Eichi.” Keito turned over in his bed. “Do you remember the quarrel festival, when we finally saw each other eye to eye?” 

“Of course. How could l forget when my childhood friend put his all into beating me~” Eichi’s tone was sing-song, remembering the memory fondly. 

Keito smiled. “There was something at the time that I wanted to say to you, but never did. I was too much of a coward, but I’d like to say it now.” 

“Then get on with it!” Eichi didn’t sound mad, just like the impatient child he usually was. It was familiar and nice. 

“I’m sorry for making you wait, I’ve finally arrived at your heart.” Keito felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He smiled. The friend he quarreled and laughed and cried with now knew how Keito truly felt. It felt like the last wall Keito built between them had fallen. 

The silence didn’t last long before Eichi laughed over the phone. “Aah, that’s so sappy and cute, just like Mizuhanome-Sensei~” Eichi sounded immensely gleeful, like a child. “You might’ve killed me with those sweet words if you said them then. Now, though, I’m happy knowing that Keito returns my feelings~” 

Keito felt so happy. He could imagine Eichi’s face now, eyes closed and face dusted pink. Keito’s was much the same. “Then I’ll take care of you, Eichi.” 

Eichi hummed. “Isn’t the usual line ‘please take care of me?’ Let me take care of you too, Keito!” 

Keito smiled at Eichi’s childishness. “We both know I’m the one taking care of you, Eichi. I’ll take care of you from now on.” 

The darkness didn’t feel as lonely anyone, Keito talking to Eichi on the phone until a _much_ too unreasonable time, falling asleep still on the call, the closest this mobile love confession could get to being true. Keito smiled in his sleep, imagining the warm blanket around him was Eichi’s arm. 


End file.
